The present invention relates basically to paperboard cartons, and more particularly to a display carton a portion of which is formed from a transparent material or cut-away so that the contents of the carton may be readily viewed by a prospective purchaser. While the invention will find utility in the packaging of diverse consumer items, it is particularly suited for the packaging of liquid containing bottles, the carton having at least its bottom closure formed to provide a cradle which will support the weight of the bottle and its contents as well as cushion the bottle against shock.
Cartons having a body of the type contemplated by the present invention have been previously proposed wherein the body is composed of an opposing pair of body wall panels hingedly connected together along their opposite side edges, the body walls being flexed or bowed in opposite directions to form a tubular body for surrounding the contents. Hereintofore, the end closures for such cartons have comprised single flap members hingedly connected to one of the body panels, the flap members being configured to conform to the desired cross-sectional dimensions of the erected body. Such single flap end closures, while effectively closing the opposite ends of the carton body, are not capable of sustaining any appreciable weight load, and consequently the cartons are limited to the packaging of relatively lightweight contents. In addition, the ends of the carton body walls and the end closure flaps are usually of bowed or curved configuration so that the cartons cannot stand on their end edges, and consequently they must be displayed lying on their sides in which position there is little or no force exerted on the end closures by the contents.
It also has been proposed to provide tubular or sleeve-like container bodies with separate end closures, such as plastic end caps, which enter into tight engagement with the opposite ends of the container body. While such end caps are highly satisfactory for many purposes, they nonetheless require separate handling during the assembly of the containers and add to the over-all cost of the containers.
In contrast to the foregoing, the present invention provides a simple, inexpensive and yet highly effective end closure which is integrally formed with the carton body and, when erected, provides an extremely strong end closure which is capable of sustaining the weight of a filled bottle or other relatively heavy article packaged in the carton, the construction being such that the carton may be stood on end to effectively display its contents in upright position.